


Mission Finished [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: The Mission always comes first. The Mission is finished. So Zolf will make everything else that had to come second before his priority now. Top of that list: Kissing Oscar Wilde silly.[A recording of a fic by Flammenkobold]
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Mission Finished [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mission Finished](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425569) by [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold). 



> Continuing with the fluff.

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/Mission%20Finished.mp3) | **Size:** 2.08MB | **Duration:** 3:02min

  
---|---


End file.
